BW060: A Call for Brotherly Love!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |local =Driftveil City, Milos Island |major =Cilan's Pansage knows Rock Tomb. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James, Chili, Cress, Nurse Joy |michars = |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Oshawott, Ash's Tepig, Ash's Snivy, Cilan's Pansage, Chili's Pansear, Cress' Panpour (flashback) |guest =Chili }} is the 10th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis While waiting for Clay to return from his work, and after training, Ash and co. got a surprise visit from Cilan's brother Chili from Striaton City, who's apparently on a journey of his own and training since he came all this way to get here. Turns out he wants to be better than his connoisseur brother after always losing so many challenges. So he decides to put his skills against Cilan by having a battle as Chili use Pansear while Cilan use Pansage. Who will win this sibling rivalry? And can Cress be a good Gym Leader by himself in Striaton City without Chili? Episode Plot Ash trains his Pokémon, as Snivy uses Leaf Blade, Tepig uses Flamethrower and Pikachu uses Electro Ball on the targets. Iris and Cilan know Ash is doing well for his battle against Clay. Suddenly, Cilan's brother, Chili, appears. Cilan wonders what Chili is doing here and is told he is on a journey, like Cilan. Iris and Ash remember there were those two and Cress and challengers had the option of choosing which brother to battle. Chili thinks Cress can run the Gym by himself. Chili challenges Cilan to a battle, wanting to know how much Cilan has learned. Chili sends Pansear and Cilan sends Pansage. The Pokémon handshake each other, making Ash wish both of them luck, but Iris reminds him he is the referee. Chili knows Cilan is a Connoisseur, but Pansage is at a disadvantage and asks him if he will stick to his strategy. Cilan replies this is how he does things. Pansear uses Flamethrower, but Pansage dodges, along with Fire Punch. Chili tells Cilan dodging is not battling, but Cilan disagrees. Pansear uses Flamethrower, but misses and uses Flame Charge, but Pansage counters using Rock Tomb. Pansear uses Fire Blast, but Pansage dodges and hits Pansear by digging. With Solarbeam, Pansage defeats Pansear. Pansear is mad at Chili, who thinks Pansear should've targeted Fire Blast better. Cilan thinks Chili is the one to blame, but he gets more angry and yells at Pansear, who burns him. Chili leaves, knowing Pansear does not want him as his trainer. Cilan decides to call Cress. Cress informs him Chili ran away from home, for Chili thought he was losing too many battles easily. He asked Cress why does he lose so often. Cress thought it was because Chili used more offensive than defensive moves. Chili was outraged, declaring he and Cress were not brothers anymore and left. Cress asks Cilan to resolve the situation, who accepts the task. Iris tells Chili was mad, even if he received some advice. Cilan replies even if that is part of Chili's personality, the brothers could always cover what the other one lacks. Cilan comes to a restaurant, seeing Chili eating some donuts, for he always does that when he feels angry. Cilan tells he, Cress and Chili have strong connections as brothers. Chili speaks his mind, as when he left Striation Gym, he began wondering if he should change his battle style. He came to Driftveil City and heard Cilan was in town, so he challenged him to a battle, wondering if that is the answer to his questions. Cilan wants to see what Chili has learned since his departure from the Gym. Iris reminds Chili he should find Pansear first. Chili knows where it may be, so they find it on a tree. Chili apologizes to Pansear, who throws apples at him. Pansage comes and tries to convince Pansear Chili meant no harm. Chili tells Pansear he dreams of opening a Fire-type Gym in Unova. Pansear accepts, forgiving Chili. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is at another shrine. James pulls out a lightning wrench from the shrine and shatters it. The shrine glows a bit, as Team Rocket anticipates the coming of Thundurus. Cilan thinks Chili and Pansear are meant for each other, as they both get very determined during a battle. Cilan sees Pansear knows only fire-type moves and suggests Chili to have Pansear learn Solarbeam. Cilan admits Pansear's personality matches Chili's, as they both focus on offense. Chili understands that, for a good offense is the best defense. Cilan admits he learned much more during his travels with Ash and Iris. He favored balance in his Pokémon's moves, but learned there is much more than that, for he combines more factors to determine the best from a Pokémon. Later, Cilan tells Chili to learn Solarbeam, he and Pansear have to open the heart to absorb sun's energy. Ash and Iris do that as well and admit they hear a gentle voice, as does Chili. Pansage absorbs the energy and releases it. Pansear tries as well, but fails. Pansear trains a bit, increasing its strength and stamina. Pansage trains with Pansear and both manage to launch a Solarbeam. Chili is happy Pansear learned a new move. Cilan tells Chili's defense may be a weakness, but he may use anger and wrath into energy that will defeat his enemies. Ash asks Chili for a battle, who accepts. On the battlefield, Ash goes to send Pikachu, but Oshawott comes out instead. Pansear uses Fire Blast, countered by Oshawott's Water Gun. Pansear uses Fire Punch, but gets countered by Oshawott's Razor Shell. Pansear uses Flame Charge, countered by Oshawott's tackling. Pansear uses Fire Punch, hitting Oshawott, who uses Aqua Jet. Pansear avoids the attack and uses Fire Punch to counter it. Oshawott uses Razor Shell, hitting Pansear, who gets really tempered. Pansear releases Solarbeam, defeating Oshawott. Chili is glad for this victory and hugs Pansear. Later, Chili decides to apologize to Cress for the rude behavior. He wishes Cilan the best on his journey and goes away. Nurse Joy comes and reports to Ash Clay came back to the Gym and will accept his request for a battle, pleasing Ash. However, dark clouds gather around the shrines. Trivia *The dubbed title originates from Pennsylvania, known as the State of Brotherly Love, which was the setting of the Rocky movie that took place in Philadelphia which is located in Pennsylvania. *Like Wattson from Watt's with Wattson?, Chili questioned his skills as a Gym Leader, but managed to regain his confidence. *There was a moment from when Chili's Pansear was training and after that he runs up some stairs, though that moment has been done before in the movie "Rocky". **Some similarities to the Rocky training montage comes when Pansear, runs, does one-armed push-ups, sit-ups on a bench, and punches a fruit in the tree. *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Movie 15 *Who's That Pokémon?: Pansear (US) Gallery Pansage meets Pansear once more BW060 2.jpg Iris reminds Ash to be objective BW060 3.jpg Chili shows determination to his brother BW060 4.jpg Pansear uses Flame Charge BW060 5.jpg Pansage counters using Rock Tomb BW060 6.jpg Pansear is angry at Chili BW060 7.jpg Chili got burned BW060 8.jpg Chili is mad at his brother BW060 9.jpg Chili eats donuts BW060 10.jpg Pansear ignores Chili BW060 11.jpg Pansear and Chili make new bonds BW060 12.jpg Team Rocket visit the shrine BW060 13.jpg The heroes and Chili open their hearts to the sun BW060 14.jpg Pansear and Pansage use Solarbeam BW060 15.jpg Pansear clashes with Oshawott BW060 16.jpg Pansear counters Oshawott's Aqua Jet BW060 17.jpg Pansear is quite determined BW060 18.jpg Chili and Pansear work together BW060 19.jpg Oshawott is defeated }} Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes